All The Sides Of Me
by cecld16
Summary: When a ritual Deaton was trying to complete goes wrong, Stiles is the victim. It splits him into different people literally. And the gang find themselves realising that the Stiles look a-likes may be more like Stiles than they thought. Did they really know the human that well? Or not at all? Though one big question remains, how do they put all these Stiles back together?
1. Chapter 1

_I was running, running as fast as I could, even though I wasn't supernatural like them I was strong, brave, able to stand up for myself, calling me weak? Ah you haven't seen anything yet._

 ** _I was the one who had scored lots in lacrosse and the one who had stood, when a a gun was put to my head..._**

 _I was smart, witty, sarcastic and fast, nothing got past my sharp eyes. You'd never be able to win a argument against me either._

 ** _I was the one that passed his exams and could win any fight with words, a sharp tong was all I really needed..._**

 _I was planning, investigating, putting the puzzles together, what ever they were thinking I was two steps ahead..._

 _ **I was the one that solved most of the supernatural cases, putting two and two together.**_

 _I was sly, cunning, tricking them, making them believe they could trust me when I knew I would stab them in the back..._

 ** _I was the one who liked the feeling of power and had actually liked the feeling of the dark spirit possessing me._**

 _They thought they knew me but when a spell goes wrong, they all get to understand they didn't really know me, not at all._


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was in the vets. Liam, Kira, Malia, Derek, Lydia, Scott, Styles. Deaton was going over a ritual with them, if everything went well they should be able to put a invisible barrier around Beacon Hills. Only letting humans and supernatural beings with good in their hearts into the town. Everyone was exited, it should stop all of there problems!

"Again this ritual is very hard to do. Are you sure you all want to be involved? This ritual is similar to many others" Deaton told them.

"We have to do this" Scott said.

Stiles frowned, he was getting a weird feeling about this "Scott maybe you should listen to-"

"We have to" Scott said sternly, turning to Stiles firmly.

Stiles sighed "Well if you're sure"

"He is, lets do this" Derek said, looking towards Deaton.

Who nodded, he told everyone to get in a circle around the vet table and hold hands, everyone did a little grudgingly.

They were all told to close their eyes. Then Deaton started to mutter in a strange language no one recognised.

The room started to get very hot all of a sudden.

"Now what ever you do, do not break out of the circle" Deaton said.

He started to chant again, the chant growing louder and louder in their ears.

"Don't break the circle!" Deaton suddenly yelled.

Then a white light shot from Deaton's hands, into Scotts, then from Scott onto Lydia, then from her onto Liam, then Malia, then Derek, who's eyes widened in shock, what ever he felt, his hand reflexively, left Stiles then he grabbed on again but as soon as the white light made contact with Stiles everything went wrong.

Stiles eyes widened in pain then the lights flickered out, leaving everything in darkness.

They suddenly all heard Stiles pained scream.

The circle broke into Chaos.

No one could see each other.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Scott shouted frantically, everyone mostly yelling his name.

Stiles felt like someone was pulling on him, from separate sides and was not stopping, so painful, he could barely think...then he knew...nothing...

Deaton managed to find the lights, he switched them back on and everyone stopped, staring, gaping at the sight before them.

Four Stiles look a-likes stared back at them.

Everyone stared at the Stiles's...

Scott trying to get over his shock stepped forward "S-stiles?" He asked hesitantly.

The four stiles all reacted differently, though all looked just as in shock as the group.

Just as suddenly two of the Stiles made a run for it.

No one stopped them as they both ran out of the vets.

"I'm not seeing things am I?" Liam muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"I hope I'm not..." Malia said slowly, her shock slowly going away and turning into a smile.

Derek looked a little sick, stepping away from Malia and hopefully away from her most probably dirty thoughts.

The other two Stiles that were left, slowly stood up.

Even though they both looked like Stiles, they had small differences that Scott noticed.

One looked more pale and his hair a darker colour, while the other...the other's eyes felt wrong...

There was no warmth in them...

Just a sharp coldness as he eyed them warily.

The Stiles with the cold eyes, looked at himself, looking at his hands, then back at the paler Stiles who stood besides him and looked still in shock to do anything "Well" He said hesitantly looking at Scotts pack "This is...interesting"


	3. Chapter 3

So the pale and darker hair stiles I will be using bold, so **Stiles.** The Stiles with the cold eyes I'll be using italics, so _Stiles_. They'll be a Stiles that looks like normal Stiles and I'll be writing his name normally, so Stiles. And one more Stiles who is more broader built and taller, with him I'll be underlining his name, so  Stiles. So yeah this is we both don't get mixed up ;)

"It seems the ritual has taken a rather different turn" Deaton murmured as he checked over both Stiles vital signs.

"You don't say" _Stiles_ said dryly.

"What is going on, is Stiles like okay? Why'd he split into four, what the hell is happening!" Scott asked Deaton desperately.

"Well firstly" Deaton said, flashing a light in **Stiles** eyes, who didn't seemed bothered at all by the light "They aren't Stiles, they're parts of him you could say, parts of his being, his personality, his...well soul"

"So you're saying Stiles has been split into four?" Derek asked sceptically though even him couldn't say no to what was happening in front of him.

"Thats what he just said genius" _Stiles_ muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You have been nothing but irritating since it happened, how about you stop with the snark and actually contribute on how to put yourself back together!" Derek snapped at _Stiles_ then he turned to the other **Stiles** "And you, why are you so dam silent, have you not got anything to say at all?"

 _Stiles_ raised his eyebrows at Derek not impressed at all, while **Stiles** just shrugged as he said calmly though there was a hard edge to his voice no was was used to hearing "Haven't got anything to say, I don't know anymore than you, so stop acting like an idiot. We're aspects of Stiles personality. I assume that means the other me over there is his more sarcastic, side. Telling him to stop doing that is telling him not to breath, its who we are"

"Then what side to him are you?" Scott asked curiously.

A ghost of a smirk flashed across **Stiles** face but it was gone as soon as it'd been there, when he just shrugged "I don't know, the one who's wondering why maybe instead of worrying who is who, shouldn't we be out looking for the other Stiles, you know, the two other me that ran away? It'd be pretty strange if our father or someone who knows us saw two Stiles wondering around, don't you think?"

Everyone tensed, they had completely forgotten about the other Stiles running around.

Scott swore as everyone looked at him, he quickly told them all to go of searching including Deaton. He told them to ring me if they saw anything.

"You both are staying, okay?" Scott told the two Stiles.

 _Stiles_ nodded while **Stiles** shrugged as he said "Fine by me"

Everyone hurried away, they had to find the other two as fast as possible!

As soon as everyone had left **Stiles** eyes darkened even more, he smirked broadly.

 _Stiles_ looked at him, eyes narrowing "I know who you are" He said slowly.

"Then you know what I want" He said coldly, turning around to face _Stiles_ , who nodded.

"Well?" **Stiles** demanded.

"The other two will try and stop us you know that right?" _Stiles_ told him.

"Let them try! I'm finally free. Stiles always suppressed me, I was always caged up in the back of his mind, at least you were used! I'm not going back, no matter what. Are you going to help me or not" **Stiles** growled, his voice gruffer, deeper from Stiles normal voice.

"Whats in it for me? I don't really care about being back together or not?" _Stiles_ asked curiously.

"Think about it. Sure you weren't like me but he didn't use you like the other two! If he had we would have easily been the best in ever class! Your just as smart if not more than Lydia but his never really tried with you. Always thinking about the mess Scotts got us into and worrying about protecting his friends to really use you to his full extent. Right now you could do anything. Being a part of him is whats holding you back" **Stiles** said.

 _Stiles_ frowned, thinking about it then he smiled, a dark glint in his eyes, then said "Well as you make it sound so good..."

He'd always hadn't liked Stiles following his friends into danger. He was Stiles dark humour, sarcasm and logic. It wasn't logical for Stiles to constantly put his life in danger for his friends and he hated that. Anything other than that.

 _Stiles_ grinned and they shook on it.

"What now? So are we going to trick them or something?" _Stiles_ asked.

 **Stiles** chuckled darkly "Tricks? Easy. They're my speciality"


	4. Chapter 4

Scott, Lydia and Kira followed one of Stiles scents, the others followed the other.

Stiles scent lead them to the local library.

They all walked into the library hurriedly, they were half expecting to have to search the whole library for him.

But they were all shocked to see Stiles right in front of them, he was just sitting on a table, legs up, completely relaxed, like he'd never ran away from them minutes ago, he even looked like he was half way through a book about crime, though that was impossible, it hadn't taken them long to follow Stiles scent.

Out of all of them Lydia saw that he looked the most like their Stiles, the only difference she could see was he wasn't fidgeting, a stillness to him Stiles never had.

They made their way to his table.

Stiles finally looked up from his book, the only thing that signified he saw them was him raising his eyebrows at them.

"Sti-" Scott started but he was interrupted by a tall scary looking women, she looked at them, her eyes narrowed at them.

Kira stepped back a little.

"A you the kids bothering this boy? He told me about you, you should stop bothering him, if you haven't come here to read a book or get a book you should get out" She said with authority.

Scott realised this was the Liberian.

Stiles sat back, watching them from behind the Liberian's back, while the lady wasn't looking at him, he looked a little smug.

There were quite a few humans in here, they couldn't do anything other than be hushed out of the the building.

Kira groaned while Scott was shocked "Why'd he practically kick us out?"

Lydia frowned, crossing her arms then she blinked as she said thoughtfully "I think Stiles just power played us"

"He what?" Kira asked.

Lydia sighed, why did she have to explain everything? "He wants to be in control. If we're meeting him it'll be on his terms, not us barging in to speak to him whenever. This way he decides when to talk to us, not the other way round"

"That doesn't make sense, Stiles doesn't-" Scott was about to say though Kira interrupted him, catching on to what Lydia was saying "But this technically isn't Stiles, not all of him anyway"

"So what do we do?" Kira asked.

"We wait" Lydia replied.

After about 15 minutes Stiles finally came out.

"What the hell was that for?" Scott snapped straight away.

Stiles shrugged "What? I wanted to finish my book"

Scott didn't bother asking how this Stiles had found time to read a whole book in the little while he'd run of, he seethed silently...this was not going to be easy he thought.

"Deacon told us that your parts of Stiles, which part are you?" Lydia demanded.

Stiles frowned at her and said "How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, what do you feel like?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"Like I want to go back in the library and read some more, did you know the word werewolf likely came from two old saxon words? Wer means man and wolf is the-"

Lydia suddenly clicked her fingers, catching on "But that was research right? You like researching stuff?"

"And figuring things out, I'm the reason Stiles even made that bored with all the strings connecting to cases" Stiles added, there was a lightness to his voice that Scott was surprised that he sounded proud? A lightness he'd never heard in the other two Stiles voice.

They soon got a call from Derek, telling them they'd tracked the other Stiles scent into the woods but despite that they hadn't found him yet.

"Okay, lets go" Scott told the group, hoping the next Stiles wouldn't be any trouble.


End file.
